Ashisogi Jizō (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Ashisogi Jizō. is the manifested spirit of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline Ashisogi Jizō's spirit takes the form of a baby-sized creature with a similar, though smaller, head to its Bankai state. It has regular arms and legs as opposed to the caterpillar-like body that his Bankai has. It also has wings similar to a butterfly and appears to be capable of flight. Ashisogi Jizō speaks in a series of garbled beeping sounds and can be heard saying "Bankai" to turn into his Bankai form. Its reason for leaving Mayuri is unknown. Synopsis Ashisogi Jizō first appears when several Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. It is last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill. It, along with Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru, appear seemingly out of thin air and float past their former masters before joining the rest of the spirits.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Ashisogi Jizō then assumes its Bankai form as it prepares to use his poison mist on the gathered Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 231 It later reappears during a discussion between Tetsuzaemon Iba and Isane Kotetsu, the latter reacting with obvious fear. It prepares to breathe his poison at the two, but Isane uses Hadō #1 Shō to push him back into a building, which Iba destroys with his sword. After Haineko and Tobiume attack the two Shinigami, it emerges from the rubble unharmed and slashes Isane's leg with multiple blades from its chest, which results in her being paralyzed.Bleach anime; Episode 242 It then sprays its poison at Iba and Rangiku, who attempt to run away from it while carrying an injured Isane, and after Hinamori tries to fight back with Kidō, Ashisogi Jizō initiates Bankai. The four Lieutenants finally collapse as a result of the enhanced poison released by Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, who makes his way crashing several buildings until it appears in the middle of Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki's fight, releasing his poison in that area as well. Byakuya leaves, along with Senbonzakura, who was fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, and the latter falls victim of the poison as well, collapsing. Ashisogi Jizō then returns to its spirit form, and is startled by Yachiru Kusajishi, who begins to play a violent hide-and-seek chase with it. Just when the Zanpakutō spirit is about to assume its Bankai form again, Kenpachi grabs him by the head, but before he can damage it, Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears and uses a detonating device to destroy Ashisogi Jizō, turning it back into its sealed form, which shatters.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Ashisogi Jizō has shown great speed, able to intercept two lieutenants. Enhanced Endurance Ashisogi Jizō is able to withstand a building falling on it without any visible damage. Poison Breath Ashisogi Jizō is able to exhale poison from its mouth. The range seems to be smaller than in Bankai mode. Whether the poison is still derivative from Mayuri's blood is unknown at this time or whether he is still immune to its effects. Paralyzing Retractable Blades Ashisogi Jizō is able to produce retractable blades from its midsection. Upon piercing its target, the area in which the blades strikes becomes paralyzed. However, unlike in Mayuri's Shikai version, the paralysis only affects the target and doesn't sever the brain's connection to the other limbs as Isane was able to move her arms to swing her sword. *'Bankai': : Ashisogi Jizo transforms into a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head. It emits its own individual, red reiatsu upon release.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 14-15 :Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poison which is lethal to anyone who breathes it. The poison spreads through such a wide area, and it is almost impossible to avoid it. It is unknown at this time whether or not the poison is still derivative from Mayuri's blood or whether he is still immune to its effects. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters